


Relaxation Misuse

by MommaVanillaBear



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cum Eating, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, misuse of gelatin eggs, relaxants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: Stressed and in need of some TLC Lance decides that the first chance he gets to go shopping again is to finally buy some new lotions and bath creams- which he does, but also buys something a bit unusual, something that reminds him of earth jello, and really, with a mind numbing aphrodisiac clouding his thoughts and toes curling in pleasure, how can he resist not touching himself?And how can Shirogane resist the sight of Lance upon the bed already dripping?





	Relaxation Misuse

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired, this was written quickly, and is terrible and please don't kick me from the fandom X_X

Laying in bed blue eyes watched a small device tick silently away the seconds, he had exactly ten minutes before he would have to roll out of bed and get ready for the day, lest he be late for breakfast yet again, and though most of the paladin’s didn’t mind if they weren’t always eating together, Lance knew his beloved of seven months would surely be sitting at the table with a frown upon his lips at seeing the blue paladin late yet again. With more effort than it should have taken, honestly was it always this hard to roll out of bed, Lance got out of the nest of blankets he had made for himself, heading sluggishly to the washroom that was attached to his room, tired eyes gazing back at him through the mirror. It went without saying that Lance was becoming more stressed with each passing day that turned into weeks and months, each day thinning his smile down to barely visible flickering up of his lips, his eyes dull from fatigue that took its toll from one too many hours in the training halls and the lack of good food to boot. Surely if he was back home his momma would have a plate of eggs and rice drizzled with crema waiting for him, paired up with a mug of rich cocoa and creme dolloped on top. Oh how Lance’s belly growled at the thought, practically drooping at the smells he could imagine whilst he washed his face for the day, carefully exfoliating the skin and popping a rare black head on his nose. Applying a small amount of foundation over his freckled  cheeks and applying just a bit of alien charcoal to his lashes Lance moved onto combing his hair into it’s usual style, applying just a bit of sheen too keep it from frizzing, spitting out the mouthwash he used. His reflection stared back at him, tired eyed but looking a bit better, easier to smile now that his usual color was on his cheeks, oceanic blue eyes blinking slowly before he moved out from the bathroom, dressing for the day in a pair of clean jeans and hand me down jacket- one he refused to change out for anything better.

Casting a glance to the ‘clock’ by his bedside Lance headed for the door, realizing he had exactly one minute and three seconds before Shirogane would start to frown at his lateness…

 

“Morning Pidgeon.” The blue paladin cooed sweetly at seeing tired green eyes,the smaller paladin all but falling asleep into their bowl of what appeared to be an equivalent of cereal, a snort his only greeting as he moved to take his seat on Shirogane’s right hand side, a kiss pressed to the older males cheek once Lance had sat down, his knee resting against Shirogane’s own under the table. 

“Well then, since we are all here, I can tell you all the good news that Coran and I had discussed last night.” Graceful as ever Allura sat at the opposite end of the table, her hands resting comfortably in her lap whilst she spoke, her eyes slowly glancing at each paladin before she spoke again. “The castle is running a bit low on supplies, and if we are to keep healthy and alert in preparations for the Galran, it is only sensible that we make a few supply runs. Being the Beta nine quadrant that we are currently docked in, Coran and I have deemed it safe to be able to dock temporarily outside a shopping district outpost-”

“You mean another mall?” Pidge asked, alert and bright eyed at the thought of getting their hands on another video game as well as more robotic parts to tinker with.

“Yes, you will each be given a small list of supplies to gather, but, due to our last excursion with the Hermana’s, you will each be given a little bit extra in order to buy whatever you deem suitable for yourself. I for one would like to buy a few combs-” Corans voice soon fell on deaf ears at the thought that not only would they be free of full paladin duties for a little bit, but as well as being given money to buy themselves something. 

Lance practically brightened with excitement at the thought of being able to do something as normal as he could get, the thought of being able to walk around a mall, ie an alien mall, had him excited. A shopping trip- no hunting in foreign planets for food and supplies, no dodging alien inhabitants of said planets that would try and eat him- how lucky could he get?! He instantly began to think of all the trinkets he could buy- he was in need of facial scrubs and soaps, and who knew, maybe f he had enough he could buy some treats for him and Shirogane to share.

“Now you will all be given a partner, we can’t allow another fiasco to happen again.” Allura stated promptly at noticing her paladin’s smiles, practically smelling the mischief on them. Stating out the pairs Allura watched the way Shirogane’s and Lance’s eyes met, a knowing smile on her lips at seeing the way they moved a fraction closer,Pidge’s kissing noises ending with a soft whine at being kicked under the table by Keith whom merely faked a gag. Allura only hoped that the shopping trip would be what her paladin’s needed to keep their good moods up.

  
  


Rows of bottles and jars sat upon dusty shelves in the small corner stall, the names printed in a dialect that Lance couldn’t quite decipher without the help of his translator, and even with the translations he was lost on what most did, though there were of course some he recognized from his past shopping experience, the bottles for exfoliants and bath lotions added to the small sack he carried, his eyes reading each translated bottle closely before placing the foreign ones down. Towards the back of the stall he caught sight of smaller bottles, the words ‘relaxation’ and ‘rejuvenation’ catching his eyes on a few of them,the scents of freshly cut grass and fruits lighting intermixing in the air, reminding him of spring back on Earth. Picking up a bottle that smelt of freshly carved apples the blue paladin stopped at catching sight of the owner of the stall, a tall alien with translucent pink skin and several arms, reminding him a bit of Slav save for the gelatinous appearance and more feminine features. 

“You are very rare one. Not many come to stall.” The alien gurgled, moving closer towards the paladin, smelling of fruits and something he couldn’t quite place. “You stress, we see it very clearly. Very sad and stress. You come for relaxing?”

“I- yeah, just looking for a little treat for myself.” Lance chuckled nervously placing a jar down, watching the alien before him nod its head, three arms reaching out above him to select a tub that was written on in neat handwriting, translated with ease by the device Lance kept on hand. From the read out it was a gelatin mixture that was used for relaxation and stress relief, but when he went to open it the alien shook its head, pulling it back.

“Musn’t open till ready to use. Very bad for it. Must use properly, yes, very hard to find, don’t want to waste.” Pulling out a plastic tray that had oval shaped dips rather than cube slots the alien smiled, thrusting them into Lance’s hands with a smile- he assumed it was a smile on its lips. “Very good for relaxing. Will help small sad one find pleasurable relaxing.” It gurbled, ignoring Lance’s squeak at being called ‘small’. 

Reading the back of it- honestly the directions reminded Lance on how to make Jello, the paladin sighed, figuring there was no harm in at least trying it out. If he liked it then he liked it, if he didn’t, well he didn’t have to use it again. Handing over his sack of treasure Lance quickly took out the much smaller sack that held the pearl like orbs he was given, the alien cooing loudly with delight as it took three out of his hand, adding the tray along with an extra one and tub to the sack, patting a tentacle like arm on Lance’s shoulder, gurggling out happily.

“Be very relaxed and happy, do what feels good.” They spoke, watching Lance smile in return, his sack of treasures being tied to his belt, giving Lance’s hair a gentle pat the alien in turn moved to slide over to the other end of it’s stall to try and gather attention of other passer byers, leaving Lance to leave on his own, the rest of the pearls slipped back into the small sack and placed in his jacket pocket. Seeing that he had more pearls than he thought the blue paladin decided to explore a bit more of the shopping district before he would have to meet back up with the others and make their way back to the castle. 

So with roughly an hour still to himself and his beloved continuing to buy what was on their list- Lance had been reassured he could go shop on his own as long as he stayed somewhat close by- the blue paladin made his way over to another stall that sported sweets that even Lance recognized and couldn’t help but stock up, because who knew when the next chance to buy earth like candies would present itself, and of course Lance would have to get Shirogane a little present as well, the only problem was what to get for a man who claimed he didn’t need anything?

 

Lance had waited a few hours to even think about opening up some of his creams and bath lotions, some of the packagings expressing that drowsiness could come about in using them, and boy did Lance feel the muscle knots in his back and legs work themselves out when he slipped into the tub, his smile growing at looking at the multicolored bubbles that came from the various creams, the bath water soon smelling of fruits and spices that made Lance’s head spin happily, hot water licking and submerging him as he slipped deeper into the large tub, a hand brushing down his chest down to his thighs, the thoughts from the day turning into a comfortable mind numbing sludge that barely registered the soft sounds of clothes being removed and the water rising at another body entering the tub. Feeling legs sliding against his own Lance smiled dreamily back at the black paladin that had slipped into the tub in front of him, hands reaching out to hold Lance’s own, gray eyes partially lidded as Shirogane felt the full effect of the lotions and water work into his own aching muscles that near constantly plagued him, even the throbbing of where prosthetic and flesh met was almost fully worked away. Lance couldn’t keep the bubble of happiness from escaping him, his chuckles filling the bathroom as he moved over in the water, turning so that his back could rest against Shirogane’s chest, the prosthetic wrapping around Lance’s middle to keep the other pressed closer. 

“So this is what you were up to,” Shirogane hummed, nuzzling his nose against the base of Lance’s neck. “You always did have good taste when it came to lotions.” 

“Some one around here has to.” Lance chided, holding Shirogane’s fleshened hand gently in his own. “My skin’s not always this naturally smooth, gotta keep it healthy somehow. Now  hush and enjoy the bath.” Lance teased, eyes closing as he stretched out fully in the tub, his feet not even touching the edge of the large tub, something that excited Lance to no end, reminding him almost of a hot, bubbly pool that he found himself wanting to melt into and stay in forever. Or until the water turned cold, whichever would come first. Lifting up a bit of the multi colored foam Lance blew softly on the lather, watching the bubbles disperse and float lazily in the air, watching them pop one after another, hearing a hum of content coming from behind him Lance knew full well Shirogane was happy, fingers softly stroking the expanse of Lance’s belly, purposely keeping his fingers from touching Lance’s thighs or groin- Lance wanted to moan at the purposely controlled touches, wanting to buck his hips and get Shirogane to touch more intimate areas, but Lance couldn’t deny that it was nice simply to soak away in the tub, body kept warm by the steaming water and Shirogane’s own snuggled up next to him, reminding Lance of two puzzle pieces clicking together. That’s how he and Shirogane naturally were, they just clicked in all the right ways, Lance’s outgoing nature complimented by Shirogane’s own comfortable silence, Lance’s skin warmly tanned against Shirogane’s own naturally pale.

Black and blue...sitting amongst a sea of multi colored bubbles…

Sighing softly in pleasure at feeling the wash cloth rubbing its way down his back Lance was powerless but to droop forward, his head lulling softly to the side, the sweet scent of fruits heavy in the wafts of steam that rose off the bath water. Giving into the tugging of rest Lance’s eyes dropped lower until they were full lidded, the pleasant burn from the water keeping his head in a delightful cloud whilst the wash cloth washed his lower back and between his cheeks, Shirogane’s careful and loving administrations keeping Lance happily dazed. 

If this was what the lotions and lathers could do then Lance knew without a doubt that he would be stocking up on them the next time they went out because this was what he  _ needed. _

 

The blue paladin had barely remembered being taken out of the tub, could only recall bits and pieces of being lovingly washed then dried off, dressed in a pair of black boxer shorts and silken blue robe. The bed felt even softer, the sheets like fine silk against his warm skin, and when Lance felt the bed shift behind him and had the comforting weight draped on his hips from a warm freshened arm he knew he was absolutely on cloud nine. Lulling his head back Lance could smell the sweet scent lingering on Shirogane’s skin intermingled with the black paladin’s earthy scent that had Lance positively melting as a kiss was pressed under his jaw by warm lips, a soft growl emitting in Shirogane’s words.

“Let’s get some sleep baby blue.” Shirogane murmured, spooning Lance from behind, his lips pressing a kiss back against the skin.

“Mmm, goodnight Takashi.” 

 

The jars of relaxants and lotions laid forgotten temporarily on Lance’s bathroom shelf, the stress of a long week full of battles had the blue paladin aching all over and in places he didn’t realize could even ache that much, and oh did he feel the tension in his shoulders and behind his eyes,increased by the stress of having to deal not only with his own building up of emotions but as well as walking on cracking egg shells around the others. Lance knew full well he was not the only one growing thin by the constant training episodes and unexpected attacks, he could see the fatigue in Shirogane’s eyes, the tension in Keith’s body movements and even Hunk was not as cheerful and eager as he once had been, but Lance pushed all that to the back of his mind as he stripped himself of his soiled armor, doing the absolute bare minimum to get ready for bed, finding that he was once again sleeping alone that week as Shirogane was most likely passed out in his own room after having left a long discussion with Allura and Coran. Lance decided against going out to try and cuddle with the other, instead taking to the jars he had ignored,catching sight of the tub the alien at their shop had given him. With a toothbrush hanging half out of his mouth Lance took a seat on the closed toilet and pulled out his pocket scanner, taking the moment to finally read what the lotion inside was good for.

_ Melona Extract Luna _

The name itself was odd, but Lance couldn’t say much, half the names of his other skin care bottles were odd and they worked amazingly well in relaxing him. Lance caught himself before he could open the lid remembering what the alien had warned him about, his eyes once more reading the translated instructions. Blinking in surprise Lance re read the instructions, a gentle laugh escaping him at realizing the instructions were just like the ones he used to follow when he made jello back on Earth. The instructions called for a full daily cycle of time in order for the gelatin to settle and freeze properly in the tray, a hasty note sprawled out on the bottom of the instruction label that the product was best used at night before bed and safe for consumption. Moving the tub curiously in his hands Lance’s brows furrowed in thought, he certainly didn’t want to share this- if it was as good as the alien said then he wanted to conserve it, which meant he would have to be quick in making and freezing them- which wouldn’t be an issue, given the late hour he could slip off into the kitchen and have them in the deep freezer before Hunk would be up to make his late night snack. The thought of sneaking out to make the gelatin had Lance practically giddy, reminding him of the times he and his elder sister would sneak into the kitchen to make snacks whilst their abuela slept, knowing the older woman would have them back in bed with a red behind if they had ever been caught. 

With his teeth finished and mouth rinsed Lance tied the bathrobe around him closed, slipping on the blue lions slippers with his ‘treasures’ under his arm, already checking the hallway for signs of the other paladins before he was tiptoeing towards the giant room that served as the kitchen, a devilish smile on his lips. 

Maybe if the gelatin worked he would share some with Shirogane, gods above only knew how much the other needed to relax.

The blue paladin was thankful to find that the lights of the kitchen we dimmed, telling him that the last one to be in their must have been Pidge for their nightly drink of water, with that out of the way Lance knew he had a good hour tops before he would have to worry about being spotted, a thought that had Lance chuckling. He hadn’t been secretive in a while, it was kind of nice to have something all his own. Taking down a metal pot from one of the cooking hooks Lance opened up a water jug, portioning it into the pot before placing it on the countertop that served as a stove, thankful that the design was easy to learn, reminding him of the electrical hot plates back on earth. As silently as he could Lance had the lid off the tub, and to the side, the contents looking very much like the gelatin powder back on earth, the powder a vibrant pink with swirls of purple and blue flecked in. Attached to the underside of the lid was a small translucent packet, the fluid inside moving slowly like oil when Lance lifted it up in the light to see it, a symbol printed on it that Lance remembered seeing on the tub. Paying the packet no mind for the moment Lance broke out one of the spoons from the cabinets that he only could guess was a tablespoon serving, taking several spoon fulls of the powder from the tub to add to the boiling water. The water inside the pot darkened quickly as it dispersed the powder, turning the same pink as the content with flecks of the purples and blues, the sweet scent fruit and flowers arose from the pot, already relaxing Lance with the heavenly scent, reminding him of freshly sliced fruit and spring meadows, the thought bringing a smile to his lips. Using the tip of his nail Lance had the small packet opened, finding that the liquid inside had no smell, but when he curiously licked the bit that came off onto his thumb he found that it tasted sweeter than any fruit nectar he had ever tasted, even sweeter than melted sugar. 

Feeling a warmth in the pit of his stomach Lance squeezed out a generous helping of the sweet liquid, watching it slowly turn the liquid of the pot a dark red; spoon in hand Lance hummed softly to himself, stirring the gelatin like mixture in the bowl for several minutes, watching the way it bubbled and boiled, the sweet scent only intensifying as it cooked down. Tasting the spoon Lance practically moaned at the taste, nothing on Earth could compare to how sweet it was, with hints of tanginess lingering on his tongue. Only when Lance deemed the concoction ready did he pour it carefully into the egg like trays, filling each mold indent with the syrupy concoction that would firm up as it spent time in the freezer. Taking the tray towards the cabinet that worked as their freezer Lance made sure to move aside several frozen bags of food goo, hiding his tray behind them so that no one would see it if the door was opened. It was going to be Lance’s treat after all, and if it was as good frozen as it was in it’s warm syrupy form, then Lance was going to enjoy it. 

Rinsing out the pot in the sink Lance licked his fingers of the lingering syrup, tucking away the packet and tub under his arm as he headed back for his bedroom, yawning softly as he walked, licking his lips happily. Absolutely nothing was going to stop him from unwinding tomorrow night. 

 

Lance finished his shower in record time, not that he allowed himself to be unclean, but he did not linger under the water as he normally did; his body had been washed methodically, every bit of skin and crevice washed and rinsed, his legs shaved and lotioned whilst his body was cleaned of waste- the night was about relaxing, and Lance was going to spend it without a care, his bed freshly made up with soft sheets, the trays of frozen egg like orbs resting beside his pillows- it had been no small task in sneaking them out of the freezer especially with the other paladin’s in the shared living space getting ready to watch a movie, and oh how Lance regretted not being with them, knowing that Shirogane had appeared disappointed when Lance said he would be relaxing by himself for the evening. And yet Lance couldn’t turn up the opportunity to be alone, to give into his carnal cravings and just see where the night took him. 

Stepping into the bedroom dressed in nothing but his blue bathrobe, Lance made his way over to the bed, slipping onto the soft sheets and pillows, the relaxation lotions already on his skin causing him to smile at feeling all the aches from the day dissipate. Having the time to himself to unwind without being disturb Lance allowed himself to moan softly,toes curling against the softened sheets whilst he stretched out, elevated just enough to lounge one the many pillows he had placed strategically at the headboard. The blue paladin’s hands brushing teasingly along the length of his torso, the feather light touches bringing forth goosebumps, nipples budding up against the slight tug of the silk bathrobe. Continuing to simply touch his skin with the barest tips of his fingers the blue paladin thought of an Earth melody, slow and jazzy, a song written for a woman whom was sweeter and softer than spun sugar; Lance lost himself to the ghostly melody that played in the back of his mind, a gentle hum escaping him when he found he couldn’t stay quiet, one hand finally slipping away from his hips to grab hold of an iced gelatin egg, the gelatin firm enough for him to hold yet still pliant enough that he could feel it bend and jiggle between his fingers. Turning over the pink gelatin egg Lance gave it a tentative sniff, it was still sweet smelling, though lessened from being in the freezer; curiously he brought it to his mouth, wondering if perhaps it was still as sweet, remembering that the tub had state in fine print that it was safe for consumption, and if it were harmful for humans, wouldn’t the spoon full he had the other night have harmed him by then?

Tentatively giving the egg a lick Lance hummed at the sweet taste, though no where near as sweet as the first bite he had, the gelatin was still fruity with a bit of tartness that reminded him of an earth candy he once loved, his tongue lazily lapping at the egg as a warmth pooled through him, going unnoticed by the blue paladin for the moment whilst he thought of home, thought of how nice the spring weather must be and how he could just imagine himself being there when he closed his eyes, lapping any and all of the juices from the egg that he kept between his lips, sucking gently. Humming the ghostly melody once more Lance felt himself beginning to drift, fog coiling around and through his thoughts, preventing himself from truly seeing straight when he opened his eyes, no panic coming as he realized he was much too relaxed, calm and warm to think anything odd of the state he found himself in. The gelatin egg from the heat of his mouth was beginning to slowly soften, not quite melting as it thawed to a more jello like state, easy to slip further into Lance’s mouth when he found he wanted more than just the juices that dripped into his mouth and down his chin, surely making a sticky mess of his skin, but oh it was worth it to take such sweetness, the warmth in his body pleasantly adding to the fog of his mind, his cock hardening between his legs, encouraged by Lance’s free hand that rubbed from his hip down to the base of his cock, giving the sensitive skin a playfully pump. Swallowing what was left of the gelatin in his mouth Lance cooed at a wicked thought that came to him, the alien had told him these gelatin eggs were meant to relax, that there was no wrong way to use them, then why not relax by finding out just how they felt in other areas?

A soft giggle of a sound escaped from Lance’s stained pink mouth, his fingers plucking up yet another gelatin egg from the tray as the hand on his cock lazily pumped himself, working his cock to full hardness only for the tip to twitch in his hand when he brought an egg to his right nipple, teasing the heatened flesh with the coolness of the egg, tracing along the edge of the dusty pink skin to encourage yet another delightful shiver from himself, switching the egg to his other pectoral to tease his neglected nipple much like he had the other one. Toes curling Lance found a slow, almost lazy rhythm of stroking himself and in turn rubbing his nipples with the cold gelatin egg that softened from the heat of his skin, juice dribbling over his nippls and down his chest, staining the skin darker, becoming more messy as he rubbed the gelatin against his pectorals lazily, finding that the fog in his mind had thickened to where he could not think about anything other than his body and how he felt- there was no home, no Voltron, no blue paladin- just his body. 

Just Lance.

Licking his lips Lance’s head fell back against the pillows when he found he could no longer keep it up- not having realized he had been keeping it up to watch himself, his eyes once more closing whilst the rapidly softening gelatin egg was brought away from his left nipple in order to rub it down his chest and belly, leaving a sticky and slick mess along the skin whilst his hand stroked and fisted his cock lazily. At moving the gelatin egg down to his groin Lance shivered with delight at finding that the cool sensation of the gelatin sliding along his shaft only enhanced his foggy pleasure, his eyes clenching as he brought the egg up and down his shaft, creating a gooey mess along the skin that slowly became like slick when the gelatin had thinned completely from his body warmth, leaving his with gooey juice covered cock and hand, accompanied by the soft squelching sound his hand made whilst he continued to fist himself. Had it not been for the comfortable fog in his brain and the enhanced pleasure he felt Lance would have been turning his nose up at such sounds and the sticky mess growing on his skin, and yet he found he wanted more, his cock twitching and dripping pearly bead of pre-cum that intermixed with the melted gelatin. Lance knew his hand alone would not bring him to the orgasm he was working for, his body feeling much too empty for his liking, his hole practically clenching at the thought of having something inside him- but with Shirogane being in the makeshift living room Lance found he didn’t have the luxury of having his beloved's cock splitting him open and pounding inside him- a thought that brought a soft pout to his lips before his fog addled brain realized he still had many of the gelatin eggs left- eggs that he could tease and work inside himself, the mere image of egg after egg slipping past his loosened rim bringing a soft cry out from Lance, wanting more than anything to feel the coolness of the gelatin melting inside him, a perfect contrast to his liquid hot insides that begged to be filled. Concentrating for the moment on dragging a hand away from his cock Lance reached out to grab one of the still frozen gelatin eggs, humming with delight as he let the slightly ovaled tip graze his belly and thighs before his legs were spreading wider,toes scrunching into the sheets when he brought the cool gelatin to the muscled rim, nearly jumping at the sensation against the sensitive puckered skin. And yet Lance wanted more, teasing the egg around the rim of muscles before working a slender finger passed, coercing his rim to relax once more as he worked in slipping the egg inside and oh how it burned sweetly as ice cold began to finally breach him, pushing in deeper until it was nearly slipped in completely only to be pulled back out, a slowly thrusting pace started as Lance kept hold of the rapidly softening gelatin egg, his hole relaxing around his fingers as more of the juice melted and stained the skin, his free hand wrapped around his cock, still continuing to pump in time with his fingers, only to stop when the gelatin egg was too soft to be of much use, Lance’s fingers pushing the still semi solid egg deeper inside of himself before retracting his fingers, allowing the gelatin egg to melt inside of him, another egg selected and toyed with along his rim and inside his sensitive channel, Lance’s pretty pink lips falling open in a pleasurable ‘o’ as he toyed with  himself, trying his best to bring his pleasure to new levels, and oh how he could feel his thighs tremble and toes curl- and yet he couldn’t push himself over the edge. He needed something more than just the eggs, more than just the hand around his cock...he needed a tongue, thicker fingers, a cock, anything to fuck him over the edge.

Whining Lance slammed his fingers inside him deeper as he deposited the countless egg into himself, feeling the mess the gelatin was making inside of him, sticky fingers rubbing and teasing the tip of his cock whilst he was unable to do anything but lie there, too fogged headed to even try and find a way to call Shirogane to his room, only able to listen to the lewd squelches the melted gelatin made as he toyed with himself harder, soft whines and moans escaping from his mouth, muffled, as he lapped at an egg once more to further the fog in his mind. Part of Lance knew he should have been suspicious of the effects the gelatin was having on him, but dammit it was his turn to finally be relaxed and he was not going to fight the fog that brought him nothing but pleasure, his throat bobbing softly as he swallowed the gelatin egg with ease, unable to make much of the room, never hearing the sounds of the door to his bedroom opening or the quiet surprised gasp that came when Shirogane gazed over at the scene of Lance spread out on the bed with sticky looking pink slime dripping down his chin and thighs, a mess of melted gelatin oozing from Lance’s hole as his fingers fucked himself weakly. 

All Shirogane could do was watch, enraptured by the strange sight, the smell of Lance’s natural scent and the sweetness from the gelatin mess having Shirogane losing his train of thought, only able to shut the door and lock it quickly before approaching the bed, gazing down to see the blissed out expression on Lance’s face, eyes half lidded and glossy, mouth drooling. Lance’s eyes only briefly flickered to Shirogane’s, and even then Lance’s eyes barely showed recognition, the only signs Lance knew he was there was the weak babbling he heard.

“S-Shi-Shiro…” Lance babbled and cooed, fingers working his hole with yet another egg he had, eyes fighting to focus on Shirogane’s as a smile grew on his lips, his cherry red tongue licking his lips messily. “Sooo gooood...gods… Shi-ro pleasee.”

“Lance, baby what did you get into?” Shirogane asked, not expecting an answer as he watched Lance thrust the gelatin appearing egg inside of himself, Lance’s stained pink fingers swirling up the mess of pre-cum and juice to bring to Shirogane’s mouth, weakly reaching his fingers out for Shirogane to taste, a whine coming from Lance when he felt Shirogane’s fingers wrap around his wrist and a warm tongue lapping at his fingertips. “Mmm, is this what you got when you went shopping?”

“Mmmhmmm.” Lance whined and hummed, fresh drool dripping down his cheek as he forced his eyes to focus on Shirogane, 

“And you’ve been trying to fuck yourself on them rather than coming to find me to take care of you?” Shirogane chuckled at the small whine in return to his question, moving closer by getting onto the bed to sit between Lance’s legs, noting curiously that he could faintly recognize the smell belonging to a fruit he knew only the wealthiest of galrans ate, one that was believed to heighten pleasure in one's body when congested; moving in closer Shirogane met Lance’s sticky sweet lips in a slow kiss, tasting the sugary syrup on Lance’s lips and along the tongue that lapped at the seams of his own lips before Shirogane opened his mouth, allowing Lance to taste him as well. Shirogane could feel a warmth wash over him the more he tasted Lance’s tongue and lips, a shiver running down his spine as he felt his own cock firming, the fabric of his jeans and briefs feeling much too restrictive to his cock, pulling back just long enough to unzip them and begin to tug them down Shirogane found himself gazing at clouded over blue eyes, Lance’s cheeks dusted pink whilst his kissed bruised lips were opened in a perfect ‘o’, saliva still glistening as it drooled down the sides of his mouth, the blue paladin only able to whine once he realized a tongue was no longer sliding against his own. Shirogane hushed Lance the moment he heard the sound, telling the mewling paladin that he was right there, that he wasn’t leaving as he tossed the offending article of clothing to the side, slipping once more back in close to kiss at swollen lips, Lance’s breath hitching beautifully, his hands pawing at Shirogane’s chest. 

“Inside...empty…” Lance moaned out as best he could, aware he wasn’t making full sense, but the fog in his brain made it hard to speak, forcing out incoherent babbles and whines from him, and only when Shirogane started kissing down Lance’s throat and chest did the blue paladin whine happily, knowing the other got the meaning behind his words as he was graced with kisses and licks as Shirogane lapped at the sticky residue on Lance’s nipples and belly, purposely rubbing against Lance’s cock, not truly giving the twitching appendage much focus until Shirogane was kissing at Lance’s hip bones. Planting a kiss to the pink stained head of Lance’s cock Shirogane felt the way Lance’s body shivered and writhed, knowing that the pleasure must have been near orgasmic from the way Lance’s toes curled and his hips swayed, and when Shirogane began to lap at the sticky residue on Lance’s cock he knew the other was close by the way pre-cum dribbled once more down the shaft. And yet Shirogane was not going to let Lance find release, not yet at least as he suddenly took hold of Lance’s legs, lifting them with ease until he could rest them over his own shoulders whilst he elevated Lance up, forcing Lance to fold in on himself as Shirogane brought Lance’s backside closer, his hands moving to Lance’s cheeks to reveal more of Lance’s pretty pink hole that oozed a bit of the melted gelatin, Shirogane’s tongue quick to swipe over the messy rim to taste even more, encouraged by the loud inhale that tore through Lance. Tracing the pink stained rim with the tip of his tongue Shirogane lapped at the gelatin that dribbled and oozed out, the sweetness numbing the black paladins tongue, his own thoughts becoming a bit hazy as he worked his tongue with ease past Lance’s rim, licking along the inner flesh of Lance’s liquid hot channel, slipping the muscle out only to thrust his tongue back inside once more, deciding to quit the foreplay all together as he roughly ate Lance out, forcing the blue paladin to continue folding in himself as he forced Lance’s backside closer, thrusting his tongue as deeply as it could go, uncaring of the weight of Lance’s legs hanging heavily over onto his back. Shirogane could feel saliva and gelatin juice dribbling down his chin, the thought that perhaps his skin would be stained from it was pushed aside by the noises Lance made as his hole was sloppily eaten out, toes curling against Shirogane’s back- and oh how Shirogane was finding the overly sweet taste of the gelatin and natural taste of Lance’s slick to be almost too much for him, his cock stirring once against as Lance’s rim clenched around his tongue, urging him to continue lapping and stroking until Shirogane had to stop in fear of cumming before he could even press his cock into the leaking hot mess that was Lance’s sloppy hole. Growling Shirogane slipped his tongue out of Lance’s rim, speaking just loud enough for Lance to hear while he nuzzled and kissed the stained rim.

“Give me the last two.” Shirogane growled, watching Lance’s shaky hands reach for the last two semi melted gelatin eggs from the tray, handing them over quickly before they were either crushed or dropped, and like Lance had done before, Shirogane worked the two eggs quickly past Lance’s rim, pushing them in as far as he could with his tongue before Shirogane had Lance’s legs once more on the bed, the tan skinned paladin eying Shirogane curiously until he whimpered happily in realizing just what Shirogane intended to do as the black paladin crawled over him, guiding Lance’s legs once more up however this time to wrap around his waist rather than his shoulders. A task that was still difficult for Lance to truly do as his clouded mind made it harder for his body to move naturally, Shirogane having to help Lance a bit in lifting them before returning his hands to Lances hips and his mouth to Lances. Feeling Lances tongue eagerly licking at his own Shirogane couldn’t help but chuckle breathlessly, guiding Lance’s hips up just enough for himself to rub his cock against Lance’s gelatin and saliva cooled rim to tease before working himself in, the inner walls of Lance’s channel wrapping around Shirogane’s cock in a mixture of liquid heat and chill from the rapidly melting gelatin, a combination that had Shirogane growling as he pressed his cock in deeper, only stopping when he was fully sheathed and  found the tip of his cock pressed up against one of the melting gelatin eggs. Shirogane began the pace out slowly, almost impossibly slowly in order to keep both himself and Lance from cumming, feeling the gelatin beginning to squelch and nearly drip out each time Shirogane began to withdraw his cock, only to stuff it once more back inside Lance with a surge of his hips, the sounds from the gelatin and Lance’s breathy moans like music to Shirogane’s ears. Surging his hips forward Shirogane pressed kisses to Lance’s lips to keep the other distracted, keeping the pace slow to ensure that the gelatin was fully mashed up and slipped inside Lance further before Shirogane found that he couldn’t resist the temptation of thrusting harder, of feeling Lance’s legs tighten around him as he began to thrust with enthusiasm, encouraged by Lance’s gasps and moans as his cock thrusted inside the gooey channel, slipping in deeper with ease from the gelatin that dribbled out when Shirogane found he couldn’t keep the pace slower, thrusting in harder and harder as if he were afraid of Lance vanishing, his own mind hazy as Lance continued to kiss him back, Lance’s tongue pushing into his mouth eagerly to trace at his teeth and prod at his gums- it was everything Shirogane had hoped for the evening- even if he wasn’t expecting the gelatin eggs. Thrusting roughly without a care for keeping quiet Shirogane’s growls joined the chorus of Lance’s babbles and moans, the lewd squelching of the gelatin oozing from Lance’s hole with each deep thrust only encouraging Shirogane to grip the bed sheets as he moved his hips fast and hard, the feeling of Lance’s cock bouncing with each sharp thrust encouraged Shirogane to go faster, a hand snaking up between their nearly flushed bodies in order to take Lance’s cock to pump in time with the fast rhythm.

And oh how Lance came apart, a scream of a moan tearing through Lance as his eyes widened and his mind went blissfully white, the orgasm that he had been denied for so long washing over him hard, leaving his body to tremble as Shirogane continued to thrust inside him, Lance’s hole clenching around Shirogane’s cock whilst cum was splattered on their bellies, thick spurts that continued to shoot and spill as Shirogane ground against Lance’s prostate, refusing to let up until he himself was cumming. With his hips cock fully sheathed inside Lance and his lips pressed firmly to Lance’s, Shirogane finally let himself orgasm, his body going rigid as his eyes narrowed and his teeth nipped hard on Lance’s bottom lip, hot cum pouring inside of Lance with seemingly no end, encouraged to continue cumming as Lance clenched around Shirogane desperately, Lance’s eyes nearly rolling up in their sockets as another wave of pleasure washed through him, this time his body going limp as Shirogane began to slowly pull out of him, cum and gelatin dribbling from Lance’s hole. As if in an afterthought Shirogane moved to sit back on his heels, a hand moving to Lance’s partially extended belly only to to press down on it as he worked out more of the gelatin and cum mixture that globbed out messily from Lance’s hole, swiped up by Shirogane’s fingers and fed to the blue paladin whom’s mouth was opened in silent cries of pleasure, coerced to swallow by Shirogane’s fingers rubbing against his neck only for the tan skinned paladin to be fed more of the mixture. And When Shirogane moved back over to kiss Lance’s lips the larger male chuckled, seeing that Lance had indeed passed out, cum and gelatin still oozing sluggishly from his backside whilst his lips were glossy with it. Shirogane sighed softly as he moved them over to lay on their sides, holding Lance flushed against him despite the mess between Lance’s legs. 

Oh how Lance would be whining in the morning about the sticky mess, but for the moment Shirogane was just happy to hear Lance’s soft breathing, hearing content hums and murmurs coming from the tan skinned teen in his sleep like state.

Shirogane definitely wanted to be there the next time Lance used the gelatin, and perhaps, he thought with a devilish smirk, he could convince Lance to make a larger batch. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
